


Being Human

by TylerDiablo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feral!Eren, Gen, M/M, scouting legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDiablo/pseuds/TylerDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the chaos of Shiganshina, Eren slips away from Hannes and into the crowd. </p>
<p>Five years later the Scouting Legion find a feral child wandering Wall Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haze

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue to a prompt on the kink meme that I kinda ran away with.

Enemies gone. Rip them apart. Destroy the flesh. Kill them all. Home safe. Key safe. Key for...?

Important. Never lose it. Take key to home?

_Nails pinching his ear. The smell of stew. A red wool scarf._

Destroyed. Gone. Them. Kill them all.

Hunt them down. Eat. Sleep.

Find the basement. Lands of ice. Fields of sand.

Walls and walls and walls and walls.

Tired. Hide.

Sleep.

Kill them all.

Kill them all.

Tomorrow.


	2. Scavenger

An absolute miserable downpour. Rivaille sighed in disgust, they'd be stuck in this filthy outpost until morning. What a complete waste of time this had been.

They had been dispatched to reinforce and resupply their westernmost outpost after a titan attack.

Arriving there, surprisingly everything was fine. No casualties, only minimal damage to the stronghold. The squad leader had shrugged in confusion and explained, "a deviant titan had run right into us with an entire pack following behind. We finished the deviant off and braced for the rest of them but they suddenly all just stopped, turned south and ran off."

A tentative search south brought Rivaille and his squad to a battle scarred field where it looked like something had been throwing titans around like rag dolls. And just his luck, before he could get any evidence for 'science nut' a surprise downpour brought the impromptu investigation to a halt. Hanji would be furious.

"Wait a minute, I still have some food left! Where'd Sasha go?"

Which brought Rivaille to his current situation. Crammed into a tiny dirty building with a bunch of brats. At least they had the sense to leave him alone.

From the direction of the stockrooms, a bellow of rage echoed throughout the outpost.

Everyone stopped mid-action, staring at the doorway as the sound of pounding footsteps rushed towards them.

The brat standing near the door, the one with anger problems, suddenly took a spill to the ground when some kind of furry creature barreled through.

It stumbles for a moment over angry brats body but it's enough for the bulky kid to take it to the ground, a wrestling match breaking out with whatever the intruder was screeching and clawing in defense. To add to the chaos, potato girl burst into the mess hall and jumped into the fray.

Sweaty kid was fretting, angry brat got sucked into the fight, and everyone else was just being as loud and useless as they possibly could. Rivaille and the squad leader eyed each other for a moment, wondering who would be the one to finally step in and take command of this mess.

When a suddenly airborne jar of pickled beets smashed against the wall next to his head, Rivaille decided he had enough of his subordinates making asses out of themselves. It was time to put his foot down.

On the intruders head.

With whatever it was unconscious, the three brats managed to detangle and nurse their wounds; potato girl clutching an old bag falling apart at the seams.

"So," Rivaille starts "does anyone want to explain this shit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. It's less they found him roaming and more they caught him digging through their trash like a raccoon.


End file.
